Looking For You
by Freaky-Soul
Summary: Ike has gone away to enter a tournament of some sort, but Mist misses him, and go's to look for him. I'm not good at summaries! R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story (ish). Kinda, ok. This is my 2nd story, I deleted my first story because, well, I didn't like it, I admit it. Sorry?

Anyway, It's been months since I wrote anything, because of a huge **writer's block!** ...And yea. New Story.

**Author:** _Freaky-Soul_

**Title:** _Looking For You_

**A/N:** _Go Easy On Me! Please? xD! I mean, it has been a **LONG** time since I have written anything! So, don't be to rough with me...._

--

A certain brown-headed girl was sitting under a tree, thinking about her brother.

_'I wish here he was.'_

"Mist!"

Mist was immediately brought back to reality as someone was calling for her. She looked up and saw Titania, motioning for her to come.

She slowly got up, brushed any dirt that had gone on her clothes, and walk her way over to Titania.

"Hi Titania," Mist smiled, at the red headed knight.

"Hi Mist," Titania said, returning the smile, "Do you still want to train this afternoon?"

"Of course!"

You see, Mist had been training with Titania over the past few days, learning how to wield dangerous weapons. The reason was, ever since her brother, Ike, had left for a tournament of some sort, she wanted to learn how to defend her self, just in case she was in a diffulcult position. But Mist knew that Ike wouldn't approve of his little sister using weapons. Even if she begged and pleaded, he would tell her that she wasn't strong enough of even brave enough to wield a weapon. But she would prove him wrong!

Mist had become a little bit stronger, but her body used up a lot of energy, swinging a heavy weapon for a hour or two was tiring. Besides...Mist haves Titania as her teacher, second of command of The Greil Mercenaries. She was skilled and talented. Who else would be a better teacher?

Boyd? He would be rough on her.

Oscar? To much of a gentlemen.

Soren? To busy all the time.

Mist had this sword, not to heavy, not to light, it was just right!

"Can we do some training now?" Mist asked.

"Sure. But, where's Shadestar?" Titania said, her eyes looking around for the item.

Shadestar, is the name Mist had chosen for her sword. Because her blade was dark for some reason, and Mist felt stronger whenever she used it.

"Oh, it's right here", Mist said, as she walked over to the tree, which she was sitting under not to long ago, and there it was, leaning on the side, opposite of where Mist was sitting.

"Ok, let's head back." Titania said.

Mist nodded, and started walking back home.

--

"Ok, give it your best shot," Titania said, backing away from the target.

"Ok," Mist said, as she pulled out her sword, and focused on the target.

"Go!"

She dashed toward it, her sword meeting with the target. Sending several blows to it. Sending small battle cries as she did. She stopped, and backed away to see the damage.

Then she looked at Titania.

"Impressive. You've improved." Titania said, putting a hand on Mist' shoulder.

Mist smiled, trying to calm her breathing.

"That's all for today, go on and rest up, dinner will be served in a little while." Titania said, taking back her hand.

Mist nodded, putting Shadestar away, and went on to rest.

As she entered her room, she thought about her brother.

_'I wish he was here. To see how stronger I've grown.' _She thought, as she slipped off her boots and tried to get comfortable.

_'Maybe I should find him.' _She thought, as she shifted a bit. _'Maybe a bit more training with Titania, and then I go look for him. I wonder what will happen to the others.'_

As she closed her eyes, and within minutes, she dozed off, thinking about her brother.

--

**End for chapter one! WoW! I hope that didn't go to bad.**

**Well, I expect 2 reviews, before I continue!**

**Summer break is so close! Just one more week! And then NO more School!! WHOOO!**

**Anyway, Till Next Time...**

_-Freaky-Soul_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, sorry for the long wait! Everything has been really crazy! With my family, friends, newborn niece. I have only a few minutes now and then to write small stuff down, and sometimes wrote nothing, because of small WRITERS-BLOCK. **

**....**

**Let's begin...**

--

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!"

"You know," a certain angel starting, "when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you."

"You don't believe in those kinds of things, don't you?"

"Well," turning to look at the swordsman, "no, not really. I just heard it from somebody."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe in those stuff."

"Whatever you say, Ike."

--

"And why would you want to go into town?"

"Umm... welll. Uhh..." Trying to think of something quick and believable. " I need a new... scarf. It is getting kinda cold these days."

"Hmm..." Rolf still not convinced.

"Just c'mon," Mist grabbing a hold of Rolf's wrist."

"Ok, ok."

Then they started their small journey to town.

--

Twenty five minutes later, they arrived in town.

"And what kind of--" Rolf trailed off, finding no sign of Mist.

--

_Sorry Rolf. But I have to look for information about where my brother is._

Mist had quietly sneaked away from Rolf to look for information.

She was talking to complete strangers, looking in shops, going anywhere for information.

She was about to give up when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Turning around to see someone. "Who-?"

"I hear your looking for you brother?" The man said, not looking directly at her.

"Wha...h-how did you know?" She asked.

"Do you want to see him?"

She just stared at the mystery man.

_Yes! Anything in the world!_

"...yes" Mist said, barely audible.

The man nodded. "Follow me."

--

Mist and this mystery man had ended up behind a run-down house not to far from where she met him.

The man pulled out a book, and said something in a different language. Within seconds, a dark portal appeared beside him.

Mist looked at the portal, then back to him.

He nodded.

She stepped in front of it, but before she went in, she asked, "Who are you?"

She got no reply, instead he went up to her and pushed her into the portal.

--

**Sorry it's short, but ideas came slowly.**

**The next chapter might come in a few days, or not, because soon I'll be returning to Hell. AKA: School. (SUCKS!!)**

**...and I want it least 2 more reviews before I continue.**

**Till Next Time...**

**-Freaky-Soul**

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short wait, everything has been bugging me, like school, friends, family. It's hard to take care of her. Seriously. Like, when she crys, it's heartbreaking, and also, a little annoying. Shh... Don't tell.**

**Anyway, yeah, that's my excuse. **

**Fall time is coming (YAY!), it's getting a little chilly, but it's always like that here. ****And my dad is coming in a few days. Yay! Again. Haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks.**

**And also, I want the Twilight books, weird. Getting obsessed about it since I had a dream where I accidently killed Jacob Black. It's not my fault. I swear! I honestly did not see him behind me, I mean, who sneaks on someone behind you when your close to the edge of a cliff? Seriously. That and... everybody has been talking about the New Moon movie. Everywhere I go, Twilight that and Twilight this. I also think that it would help me become a better writer...**

**Anyway...**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

(Mist' POV)

_Ugh, my head._

Trying my best to open my eyes, but the sun light was blinding me. I shielded my eyes, and saw the blue sky, and a few clouds, floating to the direction of the wind.

I tried my best to sit up, but, I had difficulty. When I was finally able to sit up, I checked my surroundings.

I was in a meadow, green grass almost everywhere, a few trees, and... there was a white mansion in the distance. But it looked smaller from here. I got up, and brushed any dirt that got on my clothes, and made my way to the white building.

I was about halfway when I saw a feather fall from the sky. A pure white one. I looked up, but shielded my eyes immediately, the sun was still picking on me.

_It was probably just a bird._

Deciding to ignore it, I moved on toward my destination.

When I finally got there, I was really tired, I didn't know why. It was like, I used my whole energy just to walk here. _Weird, I'm not usually this tired, escpicially not from a small walk like that._

I opened the door slowly, not bothering to even knock. I didn't care right now, I was extremely tired, and hope that somebody would be nice enough to help me.

I held onto the door, supporting me.

Then I quickly scanned the room, that's when my eyes locked on to a blue haired man, carrying a huge sword.

I was thinking straight, before I knew it, I blurted out, "Ike!"

He turned to me, but everything became blurry, and my grasp on the door loosened, I was expecting to fall, but two strong arms wrapped around me.

Just before everything became dark, I thought I saw his face.

_Ike..._

* * *

**Did Mist see her brother? Or was it somebody else? **

**Just 1 or 2 reviews, and you'll find out!**

**Great, Rozenna is crying! Help me...**

**Freaky-Soul**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been busy with life, mostly school. That's my excuse. **

**It's getting kind of cold these days. It's Fall time, I think.** **Can't really tell.**

**Anyway....**

**3...2...1...**

**Go!**

* * *

( Mist's POV )

My eyes closly opened, trying to adjust to the light, but everything was kind of blurry. I looked around, and my eyes locked onto somebody with blue hair sitting on beside me_. Ike!_

I reached over and gave him a tight hug. "Ike! I'm so glad to see you!" I said, cheerfully.

"I-Ike?"

I froze for a second. That voice... didn't sound familiar. I pulled away slowly, and tried to figure out who I just hugged. My vision cleared up, I narrowed my eyes, they weren't adjusted to the light yet.

I gasped softly. This man...wasn't Ike. He had the same blue hair, but he was dressed like a prince. Ike didn't dress like this. I also noticed something was in his hair. I went to reach it, but realise that I didn't even know this man, so I asked: "Who a-are y-you?"

"I'm Marth." He said, softly. "And who are you?"

"Mist," saying nervously.

"That's a nice name, Mist. Are you feeling any better?" He asked, with the same softness.

"Y-yeah." I answered, "Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, you don't know?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, this is the Smash Mansion. It's kinda like, a place where people from other worlds come and face each other in matches," he explained.

I nodded, "Do you happen to know a man name Ike?" I asked. "He said he was going to a tournament, just like this one."

"Why, yes he does." He answered and my eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you his sister or something?"

"Yes!" I answered, still excited. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," he said, getting up.

I quickly got out of bed, trying to straighten my clothes, fix my hair, and slipped on my boots, "Okay, ready."

He nodded and opened the door, holding it to let me pass. _What a gentlemen. He's different from Ike._

He let the door close and our journey started to look for my long-lost brother.

While we were looking for Ike, people were staring at me like I was a crazy animal or something. Why should people stare at me? I'm just a regular human from a certain time. I saw one of them staring at me, and mouth actually dropped. I saw someone with white wings, pale complexion, with some sort of bracelet around his left hand. A heron possibly? But he had brown hair, herons usually had light blond hair. _I should ask Ike about him later._

There was all sort of characters here, like, a cute pink ball like-thing (Kirby? Jigglypuff?), a wolf, a fox, they both walked like humans! Even a bird, there was a huge gorilla, and the list goes on and on and on. I could only think about my brother. Is he here?

We continued looking for him, Marth stopped every once in a while to ask for Ike, and they would politely point where he was, which was all sort of directions. A lady with a bight pink dress - for the record was kind of ugly, but it matched her sweet face and blond hair - told us that he was probably out in the meadow. She asked Marth who I was and he said, "This is Ike's little sister, she came from out of nowhere."

She nodded, and we carried on. We stepped in front of two very large doors, they automatically opened when we stopped. The suns rays were very bright, we both had to shield our eyes as we walked out. I lowered my arms, and looked to see this 'meadow'.

This was the same meadow I just came from. From the distance, I saw someone laying under a tree, it was harder to see with the shade.

"I think that's him," Marth said, pointing to same spot I was looking at.

I nodded and we made our way, until I notice Marth wasn't beside me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, sorry. I have some stuff to do." He waved and turn to head his way back to the mansion.

I watched him leave and turned to start my way.

I was halfway when I notice the person who was sitting under the tree, was dressed with mercenary clothing. Also the blue hair, and the gigantic sword. "Ike?" I called out.

He/she looked up, and was looking at me carefully. I could have sworn he said my name.

_It's him!_

"Ike!" I said, starting to run towards him.

"Mist?"

Before I knew it, I was hugging him. "Ike! I missed you so much!"

"Mist? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I pulled away to look at him, recognising his face right away. He looked exactly the same. Same clothes, same voice, same face.

"I was worried about you," I answered

"Worried? Why?" he asked.

"Because if anything happened to you, I would be all alone," I said, tears starting to build up. "You promised you would never leave me alone."

"I promised." He said, trying to smile.

We layed there for a few seconds before he broke the silence. "Let's get back, you probably have lots of stuff to tell me," he said, starting to get up, grabbing his sword.

I nodded, getting up to, and brushing off any dirt that might have gotten on my clothes. We started our back for the mansion.

* * *

**Mist found her "long-lost" brother! Hoo-ray! **

**Leave a review! Tell me what you think. **

**And could you guys check on my other story? _This Is My Fault._**

**Probably going to update some time later this week, or next week. Whenever...**

**Till next time.**

**_Freaky-Soul_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the part where I end up making up an excuse of why I took so long to update, I was lazy, and I just started reading Twilight. The book is getting a little boring, no offense to fans of the book. But I have a question about the Cullens, why do their skin sparkle in the sunlight? Why don't they burn to ashes like other vampires?**

**This chapter, we're backed with The Greil Mercenaries! (Surprised?) Decided to put something up to occupy you guys for a little while. Or something...**

* * *

A sad sigh escaped from the lips of an archer, Rolf. He was sitting under a tree outside, not far from the fort. It was a cloudless night, the moon and the stars shining. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

For the past two days, his thoughts were on Mist. His best friend. His best friend who he lost in town. Who was possibly kidnapped. Or left hurt somewhere.... He blocked out that last thought.

"Where are you, Mist?" He was looking toward the sky now, as if waiting for an answer.

"This is my fault." His eyes starting to sting. "It's always my fault. If only I... was paying more... attention. This wouldn't had happen." He let a few tears fall, wishing Mist was beside him.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Rolf?"

The voice was familar. There was a figure standing over him from his left. It was his older brother, Boyd. He kneeled beside Rolf, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"How you holdin' up, Kiddo?" he asked, softly.

Rolf didn't respond, kept his gaze to the grass.

"Tired?" Boyd, asked, with the same softness.

Rolf nodded, still keeping his gaze downward.

He felt two strong arms lift him up, bridal style. He buried his head in Boyd's muscular chest.

_Goodnight, Mist._ Was his last thought, before he slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

**I know this sucks! I'm too lazy, and too tired to come up with a decent chapter.**

**Till next time...**

**_Freaky-Soul_**


	6. Important Note!

**A/N:_ My laptop broke! So I lost everything on there; Stories, pictures, videos, information. ARGH!_**

**_But I got this new laptop and I'm going right back to the story-writing! So don't abandon me!_**

**_Anyway, the point of this was to inform you that I'm going to delete this story. But wait, before you go screaming "WHAT?!" at your computer screen and make yourself look crazy._**

**_I'm going to re-write this story!_**

**_Going to give you a second to calm yourself down..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_[Looks at watch]_**

**_Okay! That's probably enough time._**

**_Anyway, yeah. It's just that, I recently read the story and didn't like it, so I'm going to delete it._**

**_But don't worry, It's only going to be a few days before I re-post the story and chapters with it._**

**_So... I'm going to start working on it right now!_**

**_Till later on..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_Oh! Also, I'm going to post some new stories, one of them involving an _OC_. My friend asked for the _OC_, but they haven't decided yet who it's going to be. Someone I created, or just myself._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Okay, Bye!_**

**_=}_**


End file.
